


kiss me all night, don't let me go

by thewonderzebra



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: After the 11/27 game against Ottawa, Matt worries about Charlie. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Matt Grzelcyk/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	kiss me all night, don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



As a general rule, Matt tries to avoid staring at blood--not because it grosses him out, necessarily, but because it bothers him to know that someone is hurting as a result. This is especially true when it comes to Matt’s teammates, and even more so when it comes to Charlie. When Charlie is slammed into the glass late in the third period and spins around wincing and sporting a profusely bleeding lip, Matt’s heart sinks. He reminds himself to be present in the moment, to keep playing, to finish the game. But every instinctual part of him wants to skate to where Charlie is, so he can clean up the blood and take care of him. 

When the game has finished and the team is getting ready to leave Ottawa, Matt makes his way over to where Don DelNegro is tending to Charlie. By the time Matt reaches his boyfriend, Charlie’s lip has been cleaned up, with only small spots of dried blood dotting the corners of his mouth. He is sporting two stitches, and his mouth is already swollen and bruised from the impact, which makes Matt fight off feelings of sadness and rage. (Sadness, for his other half to inevitably be in pain, and rage toward the opponent who had intentionally laid an injurious hit in the first place).

“Hey,” Matt says softly, drawing Charlie’s attention. Charlie looks up toward his boyfriend and his eyes light up, which Don DelNegro takes as his cue to leave. Matt then sits on the bench next to Charlie, moving in close--away from the overhearing ears of teammates, coaches, and staff. 

“Hi,” Charlie says softly when Matt gets situated and they lock eyes. He attempts a smile, but winces immediately when the motion causes tension between his lip and his stitches. In response, Matt gently places a hand on Charlie’s thigh, and rubs soothingly. 

“Careful,” Matt advises, watching as Charlie’s cheeks flush. He leans in, then, stretching his upper body just a bit so that he can tenderly brush his lips across Charlie’s cheek. “How are you feeling?” he asks a moment later, concern creeping into his tone of voice. 

Charlie shrugs. “Not great,” he admits, looking toward Matt once again. “Better now that you’re here.” 

Immediately, Matt can feel his face get hot, though not from embarrassment. For as goofy and ridiculous as Charlie can act around his teammates and friends, his gentle softness and quiet honesty always seem to come through when it comes to Matt. [And] though they have been together for quite some time, those traits still never fail to catch Matt off guard in the best way. 

So, Matt smiles softly. “I haven’t even done anything yet,” he counters. “But I’m glad. I was really worried about you.” 

Charlie’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “You were worried?” he asks. “It’s only a split lip, Matty. It hurts like a bitch, but it’s minor.”

Matt shrugs, trying and failing to act nonchalant. “Yeah, I was,” he admits. “I just saw you bleeding and in pain, and I was scared that you hit your head. Besides, I got mad that you were targeted for that hit; there was no need for your face to be slammed into glass like that.” 

In an attempt to be nonchalant, Charlie shrugs his shoulders. In reality, though, his heart soars at the concern his boyfriend is showing. "Yeah," he murmurs. "It sucks ...have a feeling this is gonna leave a bruise tomorrow, you know?"

Matt sidles in closer, and turns in to place his hand on Charlie's chest, his other hand cradling the back of his neck, thumbs running in a soothing motion up and down. "I know," he empathizes. "I'm sorry."

Charlie turns his head toward Matt, and gives his boyfriend a soft expression. "Matty," he murmurs. "You didn't do anything wrong, babe. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Matt nods, but still can't help the way his gaze falls downward. "I know. I just wish I could've done something more to protect you in the moment. And now I can't even kiss you to make you feel better."

"Oh, I get it," Charlie says, failing to stop himself from laughing. "You just want me because of my lips, so I guess since those are out of commission I'm useless, huh?"

Matt sighs and rolls his eyes, but he can't help but smile, mentally noting that his boyfriend's sarcastic, teasing sense of humor is perfectly intact. "You're such a fucking idiot," Matt laughs. 

"Yeah," Charlie concedes, still smiling with the non-injured part of his mouth. "But you love me anyway."

That's all it takes before Matt swings one leg up and over, situating himself on Charlie's lap. He cups Charlie's face in his hands, and leans in to kiss him. Charlie and Matt both melt into the kiss, each backing off when either of them puts too much friction on Charlie's stitches. 

"I don't know what you had in mind for trying to make me feel better," Charlie says when they pull apart for air. "But that definitely helped a hell of a lot." 

Matt grins. "Oh yeah?" he asks, playing coy. "Well that just a preliminary experiment. We need more data to come to a clear conclusion." He winks.

"Dude, you're such a nerd," Charlie groans, but is smiling all the same. "I love you so much."

Every time Matt hears those words coming from Charlie's mouth, his heart never fails to skip a beat. This night is no different. Matt's smile widens. "I love you too, babe."

He stands from Charlie's lap, and offers him his hand. Charlie takes Matt's hand and pulls himself to his feet, only to immediately wrap an arm around Matt's waist. 

"Let's get out of here," he says. "I really want to keep testing that theory of yours."

Matt grins. "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading. If you enjoyed it, let me know. My plot bunnies thrive on positive feedback, so feel free to leave a comment if you so choose. Come say hi to me on tumblr (@ thewonderzebra) and yell with me about hockey.


End file.
